February 19, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 5:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:50 Dragonian King ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:01 Flower1470 my internet has given out on me several times already, so I'm not expecting to be here long lol 6:04 Dragonian King ATTENTION DUELISTS MY HAIR SAYS HELLO TO YOU lol 6:05 Flower1470 :P Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:08 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:08 Dragonian King sup peep im on episode 35 now its not as exciting after the first tournament 6:09 Flower1470 YOU'RE AHEAD OF US no spoilers plz 6:09 Loving77 Yeah I didn't get that far yet 6:09 Dragonian King ooo 6:09 Flower1470 Duelist Kingdom was good. But Battle City is better. 6:10 Dragonian King i liked duelist kingdom more idk why 6:13 Flower1470 We last watched episode 32 Loving77 has left the chat. 6:15 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:16 Dragonian King :O TEA DIED oops 6:16 Loving77 lol 6:16 Dragonian King i wasnt supposed to say anything 6:21 Flower1470 He never finished the series. Very disappointing. 6:21 Dragonian King aw really? is he at least still working on it or...? 6:21 Flower1470 He got somewhat into the fourth season, but stopped. Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:22 Dragonian King sooo does he have plans to continue it or anything 6:23 Flower1470 I'm not sure. I think he has a life now. Unless he gets divorced again. Then he might finish it. :P Loving77 has left the chat. 6:25 Dragonian King aw that stinks 6:25 Flower1470 Yeah. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:26 Flower1470 wb 6:26 Dragonian King it makes me not want to finish it but its still funny lol so i have to ... watch yugioh? (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) 6:27 Flower1470 LOL 6:27 Dragonian King PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 6:28 Flower1470 i tried 6:28 Dragonian King im never watching the real yugioh 6:28 Flower1470 speaking of, I'm only 5 episodes away from finishing DM :D 6:29 Dragonian King thats nice 6:29 Flower1470 -_- 6:29 Dragonian King oops thats nice (stickman) * 6:30 Loving77 Lily how many episodes do I have left? 6:30 Dragonian King I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY 6:31 Flower1470 the scene in Duelist Kingdom was HILARIOUS After he threw the spear at Yugi @Peep lol a lot 6:32 Dragonian King but why? 6:32 Loving77 Well I'm only on season two out of like five. 6:33 Flower1470 "WHO NAMES A BOY 'FLORENCE'?" 6:34 Dragonian King idk why Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:46 Flower1470 nyeh 6:47 Dragonian King brooklyn raaaage 6:48 Flower1470 MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER-STRENGTH! 6:49 Dragonian King why? Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:02 Flower1470 nyyyyyeh im all alone ;( . . Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:31 Chrisgaff Hey Sorry I'm late, I went out to eat. 7:32 Flower1470 Hey Chris nw 7:32 Chrisgaff Where're the others? 7:33 Flower1470 Silly left, Peep disconnected and never got back on. 7:34 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. I've uploaded all of the ones that don't fit so far. Or that aren't letting me fix them at least. Whoops, wrong chat. XD (dotheyknowwe'reprivatechattingnow???) 7:53 Flower1470 :P 7:54 Chrisgaff I give the files these stupid names just to be funny. :P Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:56 Flower1470 . Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014